Di'angelo Tales
Di'angelo Tales is a side spin-off to the Di'angelo series. It features the Di'angelo characters in more major roles than in the original series and has them in role-playing stories parodying many fairy-tales, TV shows, movies, books, and anything else they can get their hands on. Synopsis The show takes place between Di'angelo and Di'angelo imagination, (which is why it's a side spin-off), has Di'angelo reading stories to the puppies at the Orphanage. At first, the stories seem to go normally, but over time, they become more and more ridiculous and overblown. This is either on Di'angelo's part or because the puppies want to add things in because they believe his version is boring. Throughout the episodes, Di'angelo narrates with occasional interruptions from the puppies (more often, than not, Jake). It's a good thing Di'angelo has patience... Design The design is similar to Di'angelo's, but more detailed. Depending on what the episode's about, the Production Timeline The first and second seasons take place to a similar time as the series. Di'angelo is still a teenage then. On the third season, he is adult age, and the puppies are noticably older. The fourth, and final season, Di'angelo is much older, possibly the same age as his grandparents were and is reading to his grandchildren, because the puppies are now older and have been adopted/have families of their own. On the last episode, Di'angelo remarks on how he's going to stop with the stories because he got a job on another show. Trivia *The first three episodes, Medieval Di'angelo, Steampunk Di'angelo, and Egyptian Di'angelo were originally planned as sneak peeks of this show, but were eventually removed and put into this show. *Unlike Di'angelo, the other characters have more prominent roles in this show, even having whole episodes dedicated to them. Episodes The series has 4 seasons ordered. Each season has 25 episodes. Season 1 #Medieval Di'angelo - As the name explains, this is in the Medieval times. #Steampunk Di'angelo - Ah, a day in Steamtopia... #Egyptian Di'angelo - I wonder if the song will ever be brought up at some point... #Space Battles - Star Wars parody. #Adult Cartoons - Parodying: Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, The Boondocks, Robot Chicken, Futurama, and South Park. (There's no cursing, don't worry) #Dogzilla - Domino as Godzilla? Gotta see this. #Westley Side Story - Oh no, West Side Story parody... even worse, a Westley parody... #Future Di'angelo - Time to see what the Di'angelo characters would be like in the furture. #Prehistoric Di'angelo - Kinda killing things with all of the time episodes. Anyhoo, old times with the Di'angelo cast. #My Little Di'angelo: Friendship is Awesome - Of course this was going to be made soon. #Crazy Cartoons - Badly named parody of Looney Tunes. #Toonatics - Another badly named parody of a Warner Bros. cartoon. Now, it's the Animaniacs. #A Clockwork Clementine - No, no, no, we're not doing a parody on A Clockwork Orange, are we? #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Season 2 #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Season 3 #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Season 4 #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA # Series Finale - There's probs a hint about Di' working on another show in his old age...